


foible

by greysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slight Violence, damn this is a personal favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysoo/pseuds/greysoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo is a person with a lot of faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foible

“Oh, hey, you got me.” Kyungsoo smirks. He puts both of his hands upwards while pacing backwards into the dark alley. It was past midnight and the air was foggy. Cool September wind gushed right past him and yet he didn’t flinch from it. Maybe, he was cold blooded after all although he likes to think otherwise. It would be pitch black if it weren’t for warm orange glow which emitted from the lamp post.

Two men armed with guns had their guns pointed at him, narrowing him to the edge of the alley. Kyungsoo took a quick look at their wrists and he scoffed. _Junmyeon’s men._ Their wrists were tattooed with a water drop symbol or some shit like that. Kyungsoo found this incredibly stupid. Junmyeon used to tell him, _“Like a tsunami, I’ll destroy everyone and everything you loved.”_ Indeed, how stupid his brother is. Junmyeon has been probably plotting his death since he was born. It wasn’t his fault his father found him to be more responsible and skillful. It wasn’t his fault his mother favoured him more, baking him cookies with his favourite toppings and constantly praising him. It wasn’t his fault either that he belonged to a family who has been in the Mafia for 4 generations and his father declared him the new leader although the tradition was for the eldest son to have it.

No, he never wanted any of this.

“Asshole, give us the fucking key and we’ll spare you your life.” the man on the left says. Two guns were pointed at him towards his face. How many times must he go through this, he wonders.

“Now, can’t we settle this nicely and humanely? No need for guns and all that, right? After all, I don’t want my custom made suit to be splattered with blood. That would be a shame, right?” Kyungsoo says, adjusting his suit.

“No one cares about your fucking suit, midget. Give us the key right now or we’ll shoot.” The man on the right threatens. With a flick of the wrist, he threw a swiss knife towards Kyungsoo’s thigh and the knife stuck out obscenely on his thigh.

“Oh, fuck you. My pants are dirty now.” Kyungsoo cursed. Blood was oozing from his wound which filled the air with the scent of iron.

Kyungsoo hunched downwards to look at his wound. It hurt but he experienced worst. He took out the knife and as a result more blood drew out. Well, shit. Laundry day came early this week. He gripped the swiss knife and looked up. He smirked. The man on the left was about to say something but Kyungsoo threw the knife towards the man’s stomach and immediately reached for his guns which were hidden behind his suit.

With a designer best friend, suits come with benefits. Located at the back of his suit were two pockets to keep his guns. Yixing is a mastermind when it comes to secret compartments. He produced two guns and shot them right in the chest before they could react. Kyungsoo was quick, it was well known. Two men immediately collapsed with the impact.

“Well, since you wanted to play the game this way, I played along too.” Kyungsoo walked towards their bodies. He ignored the pain on his thigh that stung.The guns held in his hands produced smoke which made the place foggier.

“Junmyeon still picks the worst players.” Kyungsoo chuckled. The men were breathing hard and clutched on to their chest, holding on to the edge of life. Every men Kyungsoo kills thinks of the exact thing before they die, “So he is what they say he is.”

“You’ll have a better life soon. I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo aimed both guns at their foreheads and pulled the trigger. “Come to think of it, I’m not sorry.”

***

“Mr. Do!” Sehun calls out, panting. “I’m sorry I-”

“Well aren’t you incredibly late to the game? You missed everything” Kyungsoo sat on one of the carts.

Sehun slowed down his steps when he saw the bodies. It’s only been 3 days since he agreed to join Kyungsoo’s clan and he knew he was bound to witness this but seeing it right in front of his eyes shocked him nonetheless. He walked closer to the bodies, noticing gunshots at the same places, the chest and the forehead.

“Call Chanyeol would you? Ask him to bring the first aid kit too.” Kyungsoo pointed towards his thigh.

Sehun stuttered and nodded furiously before fishing out his phone.

***

He knew he shouldn’t but yet he still wondered why Kyungsoo always shoots at the same spot and how he manages to kill them off in a short time. He looked at the bodies which were now corpses and pondered over that thought.

“Thinking about how I did it, kid?” Kyungsoo speaks up after noticing the curiosity in the boy’s eyes.

“Yes, sir.” Sehun answered honestly.

“You know, it’s funny how in movies we, what’s the right term? Murderers? Ah, no not that. We,” Kyungsoo pauses. “We, people with a lot of faults - yes, that’s it, are often portrayed as people who would talk, tell their life stories, claiming that “You don’t understand, you don’t understand what I’m going through!” And to that I say bullshit, no one is fucking interested in your story or understanding you. You aim and you shoot. Don’t even think about it, just shoot. Why the chest then forehead? Instead of baseball games my father brought me shooting ranges. He used to tell me “One at the chest to pin them down and another one on the forehead to finish them off.”

Sehun gulped.

“We live in a place where money overpowers everything. Mercy? Does that still exist? Heck, do people even care anymore? My brother has been trying to kill me for what? 20 years? 20 fucking years! But he’s stupid. Kyungsoo laughs dryly. “I don’t get why is he so obsessed over the key. I would give him it, really I would but thing is, I don’t have the key.”

Sehun looks at him with wide eyes, unable to hide the shock.

“Yeah, kid. I don’t have the golden ass key everyone believes I have. What a lie right? I’ve been trying to tell everyone that I simply don’t have it and yet they don’t believe me. The result? Everyone in the business is after me. It’s tiring and I kill every single man that comes after me. It’s pathetic. I would have been sentenced to death for all these innocent souls but too bad the government doesn’t intervene with the business.”

Sehun was speechless. _God help_ , he thinks. _It’s only my third day and he’s telling me things I’m not supposed to know of._

“After all, kill or be killed, right?”

Before he could respond, a car pulls up in front of the alley. A tall man emerges from the car and throws a bag towards Kyungsoo. He then proceeds to pull black bags out from the boot of the car.

“It was nice meeting you, Sehun. Call me Kyungsoo by the way. We’re just one year apart.” Kyungsoo smiles and gets up, holding the first aid kid with his hand.

“K-k-kyungsoo, aren’t you going to clean your wound first?” Sehun asks nervously.

“Sehun, speaking from the view of a person with a lot of faults,” Kyungsoo stops midway to look at Sehun. “We are not worthy of being healed.”


End file.
